luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
* Earth |relatives = * God * Goddess |occupation(s) = * Servants of God * Owner of Lux |seasons = 1-3 }}Angels are extremely powerful celestial beings that serve God and reside in Heaven. History Angels are the children of God and Goddess. They grew up together in Heaven. Like human children, they played with each other and depended on their parents. Amenadiel is the oldest one and is admired by many of his siblings. Angels are autonomous beings and do not live in strict harmony with each other. Throughout the ages, they have had rivalries and disputes with each other. Lucifer, then known as Samael, was God's favorite until he rebelled. God cast him out of Heaven, condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity. The rest of the angels continued to reside in Heaven and try to act in God's will. In 2011, Lucifer voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no leader. Throughout the Series Amenadiel, the firstborn angel and "fury of God," descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post, particularly irritated since he had taken over Lucifer's duties patrolling Hell and chasing down escaped souls of the dead. After spending time on Earth and Hell, Amenadiel became seduced by temptation and committed various sins, including freeing a damned soul from Hell and sleeping with a demon, and eventually agreeing to stay on Earth and teaming up with Lucifer. Eventually Amenadiel began to lose his powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he realized he had fallen. However, his condition was unlike Lucifer's as Lucifer retained his angelic power, while Amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal. After failing to keep a deal with God, Uriel came to Earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal. Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissuade him and convince him to go back to Heaven. Realizing Amenadiel no longer had his powers, Uriel easily defeated Amenadiel. Infuriated, Lucifer confronts Uriel, who reveals his plan to erase their Mother from existence using Azrael's Blade before she takes her vengeance on their father. While Uriel defeats both Lucifer and the demon Mazikeen, Lucifer surprises and stabs Uriel with the Blade, killing him. At the end of , Lucifer woke up in the desert. Somehow he had regained his wings. Physical Appearance Angels have large wings that are shown to be very sharp. It is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer was the only known angel without wings, having severed them after abandoning Hell, leaving large notable scars on his back. After spending his time on Earth and Hell and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to stop functioning and decay, reflecting his weakened condition caused by unknown reasons. Any pattern in the color of their wings is still unknown. Lucifer's wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were black (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and coloration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream. Powers All angels have the following powers: * Superhuman Strength: Angels possess great strength and are far stronger than humans. Lucifer has displayed this on multiple occasions, notably by lifting humans off the ground with one hand or by sending them flying across rooms. Presumably they are more powerful than demons, as Mazikeen was unable to defeat Amenadiel when she battled him in the Lux bar, with him essentially toying with her throughout the fight. However, Lucifer, who had previously matched Amenadiel in a fight, was nearly beaten by Mazikeen. * Superhuman Reflexes: Angels possess great reflexes. Amenadiel was able to effortlessly dodge Maze's attacks. * Flight: Through the use of their wings, angels are capable of flight. This includes flying to other realms, e.g. traveling from Heaven to Earth and back, including Hell. * Shape-Shifting: Angels are capable of altering their true angelic appearance, making themselves look like humans (hiding their large wings). * Invulnerability: Angels have been shown to be immune to to earthly damage and cannot be killed by anything that could kill a mortal. However, for an unknown reason, Lucifer becomes mortal when around Detective Chloe Decker. When away from her, his invulnerability returns. * Immortality: Angels cannot be killed by conventional means and thus live for many years. * Nigh-Omniscience: Being around for a tremendous amount of time, angels know many things. * Resurrection: Angels are able to bring back souls from Hell to insert them into recently deceased bodies. In , Amenadiel brought Malcolm back from Hell moments after he dies. In , Lucifer brought Abel into the body of Bree Garland. Some angels have shown to have additional powers: * Chronokinesis: As shown in Amenadiel's first appearance in the series, he has the ability to slow down time for mortals around them. * Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. * Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. * Healing: Lucifer's feathers have healing powers as shown in when Maze uses one to heal Amenadiel. Weaknesses * Flaming Sword: The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) can eradicate angels. The angel would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons: These weapons are able to injure and kill angels. In , Amenadiel is fatally injured by a demon knife. * Committing Sin: It is theorized by Amenadiel that since angels are righteous beings, committing sins greatly weakens their powers. During the second season, Amenadiel's powers diminish and his wings deteriorate. However, this does not seem to be the case for Lucifer as his wings are in a good condition and his strength remains superhuman. Maze believes it was being an accomplice to murder that was the major sin that caused Amenadiel's state. * Supernatural Beings: Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, angels, and demons) are able to cause physical harm to each other. Gods are capable of easily overpowering and destroying angels. * Chloe Decker (for Lucifer): For an unknown reason, Chloe is immune to Lucifer's power and charm. She also renders Lucifer vulnerable to earthly damage, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Family Trivia * Each angel has a unique power, e.g. Lucifer makes people tell the truth and is sexually irresistible, Amenadiel can slow time, and Uriel can see foresee chain reactions. * One of God's rules is that "angels can't take a mortal life," or as Maze put it, "killing a human is Angel No-No's 101". ** It is unclear if Lucifer is bound to this rule, but he claims that he has never killed anyone before Uriel. In , Lucifer was unable to go through killing the Sinnerman, even though he wanted to disobey his dad. ** Maze believes that Amenadiel being an accomplice to the murder of mortals (by bringing Malcolm Graham back from Hell) is what caused his powers to weaken. ** This rule seems not to apply to killing Marcus Pierce. While Pierce is human, he is not mortal. Neither Lucifer nor Amenadiel hesitated to kill him, knowing that he would be resurrected by God's curse. * According to Amenadiel, "celestial beings aren't allowed to interact here on Earth," referring to fighting. However, this rule seems to have been broken multiple times throughout the series, like when Lucifer fought Uriel in . Gallery 101 Amenadiel with wings.jpg|Amenadiel 205 Uriel with wings.jpg|Uriel 319 Lucifer shows his wings.jpg|Lucifer es:Ángel ru:Ангелы de:Engel fr:Ange Category:Species Category:Angels